


Making mommy and daddy smile

by Zeeline



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF, Figure Skating RPF, Maksyl - Fandom, meryl and maks - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Maksyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeeline/pseuds/Zeeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meryl catches her son with the newest addition to the family</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making mommy and daddy smile

She couldn’t believe it. Already 1 week old. It felt like yesterday that they found out they were expecting number three. They were thrilled. It had taken a little longer than the first 2, Maksim Jr. just turned 6 and Rosie was 4. It felt great to have a baby in the house again. To see Maks walk around, cradling his new baby girl in his arms, never taking his eyes off her.

They gave her the name Sofiya after his grandmother. When Rosie came, they wanted to name her after his grandmother, but she was never a Sofiya, but with this one, they both knew it was the perfect name.

She looked down at her beautiful baby girl, who had fallen asleep while nursing. She put her in the middle of their big bed, and made sure to put pillows around the edge of the bed, but not too close. She knew there was no chance of that baby going anywhere, but better safe than sorry.

She turned on the baby monitor before she headed downstairs to the kitchen where Maks was cooking them dinner. As she entered the kitchen he was standing by the stove, so she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

“Did she go down okay?”

“Yeah, she fell asleep while nursing, just like her brother and sister”

“Good. Are you hungry?”

“Starving”

“Good, dinner is done in 5min. Go and sit down at the table and I’ll get the kids”

He gave her a long kiss before going to look for the kids. Just like the first time he did that, her stomach felt like it was filled with butterflies. She smiled thinking back to their first kiss. They were working on their foxtrot, and for some odd reason, there were no camera crews around. They had removed their mike packs and were just going to do one last run through of their dance.

The had gotten to the part after the dip, and normally after a short while of almost kissing, they would continue, but not this time. Instead of turning their heads, Maks had dipped down and captured her lips. She had immediately kissed him back, marveling at the feeling of his lips on hers. Her stomach filling with butterflies. That was the first time, and every time felt just like that.

Pulling her out of her thoughts were sounds from the baby monitor. A few months from now she would wait to see if there were more or if the baby would settle, but not now. It was too new, too fragile, too small. She grabbed her phone, in case she had to send Maks a message that she would be delayed for dinner, she didn’t want to yell, and headed upstairs.

As she reached their bedroom, she saw movement inside the room. She was about to hurry inside when she noticed that it was MJ. Maksim. She had to stop calling him MJ, it drove Maks crazy. She opened the door just a little bit more, so she could see better.

Maksim was seated on the bed, next to his little sister. Very carefully, making sure he supported her head, he lifted her up into his lap. At the point Meryl turned the video camera on her phone. This was just too precious. He studied her for a little while, before he started singing. It was a song he was making up, with a melody she didn’t know. He was singing about everything he loved about his little sister.

Her tiny fingers and toes, her little button nose, her pretty pretty name and how she was making mommy and daddy smile. Tears were now running down Meryl’s face. How did she get so lucky to have these amazing children? She felt truly blessed. She heard someone walk up the stairs, and saw that it was Maks. He was about to speak, but she told him to be quiet by holding her finger over her mouth.

He came over and carefully peaked through the door. Maksim was still singing the same 4 phrases over and over while looking down at his sister. At that point Meryl had turned off her phone. Tears were still streaming down her face, stupid hormones. Maks pulled her into his arms, first giving her a hug before taking her face in his hands. Slowly he kissed away her tears before capturing her lips with his.


End file.
